


Words Are Deadly When My Memories Are Involved

by shensley (endverse)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, i wrote this 2013 hence if its bad lmao, its based on after the world is ugly blahblahblah, jamia is the understanding wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endverse/pseuds/shensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World Is Ugly isn't just another My Chemical Romance song for a certain rhythmic guitar player</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are Deadly When My Memories Are Involved

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote when the studio version of the world is ugly was released  
> idk what this is either

_“These are the words, but the words aren't coming out, they burn cause’ they are hard to say”_  
  
This must have been the 3rd time this week that Frank had resorted to listening to the scrapped album, this song in particular ’The World Is Ugly’. Frank had many reasons why this one of his favourite songs on the album, maybe even one of his favourite songs they had ever written, one of them was that the lyrics spoke to him, it had been 4 years since the songs had been written, 6 years since Projekt Revolution, 6 years since the moments he and Gerard shared on stage, 6 years since the marriages, and 6 years since everything changed not just for Frank but for My Chemical Romance.

Once the touring had finally finished at the end of ‘The Black Parade’ everyone went their separate ways, to their new lives, even Gerard moved out of New Jersey which Frank thought would never happen, but obviously it did since Lindsey was in the picture, Gerard had told Frank many times that NJ was his home, and that he didn't want to move, but then Gerard moved to Lindsey to California, and that was the end of that.

Frank also had so much hatred towards the world in general that he started a side project band called LeaTHERMOUTH where he was free to scream and shout what he felt as the front man for a change, and it was good for Frank to get all of that pent up anger out of his system.

Looking back Frank doesn't regret aiming almost all of the lyrics at Gerard because he hurt him, hurt him bad, and almost didn't get told about the wedding that happened backstage during Projekt Revolution, and even then Frank didn't turn up to the official ceremony because he knew he’d say something that he’d regret later on in his life, so he decided to announce his feelings through LeaTHERMOUTH  


Of course once that was over Frank didn't have much to do, he mainly just sulked about like a teenage girl who’s crush had rejected him in front of the whole school, which is pretty much what happened but on a way larger scale. Jamia obviously knew about Franks feelings towards Gerard and Frank was surprised that Jamia stuck around after he went on and on about Gerard most days and how much he missed him and how much he hated him at the same time, but Jamia seemed to be fine with it and let Frank ramble on about what had happened between the two of them even though Jamia had heard it many times before.


End file.
